


Too Bad for You

by anneapocalypse



Series: Twister stories [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Little Lamplight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: After she got beat by Skito was when Twister went to Handy and said, “Do my hair like yours.”
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Twister stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Too Bad for You

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet about my OC Twister and her childhood in Little Lamplight.

After she got beat by Skito was when Twister went to Handy and said, “Do my hair like yours.”

Tight little cluster-pricks tugged at her scalp as Handy twisted her hair. Two strands, twisted tight tight tight in the opposite directions, and then let to twist together so they locked together. Or something like that. Twister wasn’t quite sure of the exact mechanics of what was going on, but Handy knew what she was doing.

Handy was older. Twelve, she said, and said it proud. Wiry and quick. Good at fixing stuff. And fixing hair. Her own hair was in a lot of thick dreadlocks.

“You ain’t talkin’,” Handy said, pulling a twist tight.

“Don’t feel like it,” Twister said sullenly.

“You mad ‘cause Skito beat you?”

“I never get beat.”

“Everybody gets beat sometimes, Sunny.” Handy was the only person who called her anything but Twister. Sunny was kind of off her old name, Sonja. And kind of a joke. None of them got to see the sun very much.

“I don’t.” Twister muttered. She’d beat up Skito before. Stupid skinny little twit. Always pulling other kids' hair and laughing. He had a thin, whiny, buzzing laugh. Like a bug. So she’d beat him good. Only this time he got her. Got fast. Got around her and got his foot around her ankles. Dropped her right down. Right on her face. And people saw.

“Well, you did," Handy said. “Too bad for you.”


End file.
